


Versunken ist die alte Welt

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: September 10, 2018.Empress Elisabeth of Austria has just been murdered, and her assassin brought in for questioning.Whatever the police officer was expecting for a motive, the answer Luigi Lucheni gave wasnotit.Then Death Himself decides to show up, and the officer's day goes from weird to "I need a freakingdrink" insanereal fast.





	Versunken ist die alte Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as an assignment for one of my German classes in the spring 2019 semester. I am no native, so please gently correct me if I've accidentally messed anything up regarding cases.
> 
> I'm picturing Uwe Kröger as Death and... either Serkan Kaya or Ethan Freeman as Lucheni, take your pick.

 „Hilfe! Schnell! Bitte, ein Arzt! Die Kaiserin! Sie stirbt!“

            Luigi Lucheni lächelte zu sich, als er durch die Menge rannte. Die Tat hat getan: Die Kaiserin Elisabeth von Österreich war tot.

            Richtig war sie nicht ein beabsichtigtes Opfer, aber es war ihm egal. Sein Verschwörer würde froh.

            Dann hat er eine Stimme gehört: „Halt! Die Polizei!“

            _Scheiße!_ , dachte Lucheni. Er versuchte der Polizei entgehen, doch alles umsonst. (Wenigstens hat er schon die Feile in den Fluss geworfen.)

            Am 10. September 2018 in Genf, Schweiz hat der italienische Anarchist Luigi Lucheni für das Attentat auf die Kaiserin Elisabeth von Österreich verhaftet. Drei Stunden später ist er an dem Sessel ins Verhörzimmer gesessen. Die Wände waren dunkel grau; der Tisch und der Sessel warn braun. Eine einzelne Glühbirne leuchtete das Zimmer.

            Dir Tür öffnete und der Polizist trat ins Verhörzimmer ein. Er warf die Fallakte an dem Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Lucheni hin. „Wissen Sie warum sich hier sein?“, fragte er.

            „Ja“, antwortete Lucheni. Er lehnte zurück und überquerte sich seine Beine.

            Der Polizist sagte nichts.

            Es gabt Schweigen.

            „Oh, möchten Sie mir es sagen? Okay.“ Lucheni seufzte. „Ich habe die Kaiserin ermordet. Jetzt darf ich gehen?“ Er fing zu aufstehen an.

            Der Polizist stand schnelle auf. „Setzen Sie sich!“, beorderte er.

            Der Anarchist setzte sich zurück hin. Lucheni hat nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er gehen könnte. „Okay, okay! Ich setzte. Glücklich?“, fragte er.

            Der Polizist hat sich ignoriert. „Warum waren Sie in Genf…“ Er checkte seine Fallakte. „…Luigi Lucheni?“

            „Ich wollte den Prinzen von Orléans ermordet, aber er kam nicht.“

            Der Polizist blinkte. „Wieso dann die Kaiserin Elisabeth?“

            „Die kleinformatige Zeitung!  Ich las, dass sie gerade in der Stadt war. Und ich bin Anarchist. Sie hat nicht eine Frau, die ich ermordet, doch eine Kaiserin. Aber…“

            „Ja?“

            „Ich habe auch sie ermordet, weil sie es wollte.“

            „Was?“ Der Polizist starrte Lucheni an.

            „Sie wollte es!“, insistierte Lucheni. „Ich hatte ein Traum, dass der Tod sich mir gesagt hat. Und… es gibt ehrenwerte Zeugen.“

            „Oh, wirklich? Ein Traum? Und was Zeugen sollen das sein?“

            Lucheni grinste. „Der Tod und Elisabeths Zeitgenossen, bitte sehr.“

            Der Polizist verdrehte seine Augen. „Reden Sie keinen Unsinn. Ihre Zeitgenossen sind tot.“

            „Nichts versäumt sich“, sagte Lucheni sarkastisch. Er erzählte weiter: „Ich lüge nicht. Elisabeth wollte sterben.“

            Der Polizist seufzte auf. „Wer waren Ihre Hintermänner?“

            Luchenis dunkelbraune Augen verengte. Der dunkelhaarige Italienischer beugte sich vor. „Der Tod! Nur der Tod!“

            Es gabt die Totenstille.

            „Ich soll das glauben, oder?“

            „Es stimmt! Der Tod hat sich in sie verliebt, und er hat meine Hilfe gewollt.“

            Wieder starrte der Polizist ihn an. „…Was.“, sagte er endlich.

            Keiner von beiden haben gemerkt, dass die Schatten in dem Zimmer länger und dunklere wurden.

            „Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich ein Traum hatte“, hat Lucheni erklärt, „wo die Welt unter geht. Ich habe den Kaiser Franz Joseph und Elisabeths tote Verwandten an Deck der sinkenden Welt gesehen. Dann der Tod ist aufgetaucht, und er und der Kaiser hat über Elisabeth argumentiert. Er hat ‚Hey, Lucheni! Es ist soweit!‘ zu mir gerufen, und er hat mir die Feile geworfen.“

            Eine Figur hat sich langsame aus dem Schatten manifestiert. Der Polizist hat sich nur davon abgehalten zu zurückspringen. Wenn er ruhig war, könnte er die Figure untersuchen. Sie hat schwarze Kleidung mit einem knöchellangen schwarzen Samtmantel getragen. Haut, die letztens nicht viel Sonne gesehen haben konnte. Als die Figur nähere kam, könnte der Polizist sehen, die die Figur männlich war, doch ein bisschen androgyn.

            Lucheni nickte zu ihm. „Seine Majestät, der Tod.“

            Der Polizists Augen weitete, dann verengte. So. Dieser war der Tod. Er hatte eine mittelgroße, gedrungene Gestalt mit einem kantigen Gesicht. Blondes, welliges, schulterlanges Haar. Seine Augen hatten Iris-Heterochromie:  Jeans-blaues linkes Auge, verwaschenes braunes-grünes rechtes Auge. Komisch. Nicht wie erwartete er den Tod scheinen, aber…

            Der Tod verdrehte ihm den Kopf zu Lucheni. „Oh, _jetzt_ rufst du mir ‚seine Majestät‘?“

            „Was? Es stimmt!“

            „Richtig“, sagte der Tod trocken. „Was willst du, Lucheni? Ich habe _andere_ Dinge zu tun.“

            „Bedeutest du _jemand anderes_?“ Lucheni grinste. „Deine Kaiserin Elisabeth, vielleicht?“

            Der Tod hat angeblitzt.

            Lucheni hat ihm den Mund gehalten.

            „Jedenfalls.“ Der Tod hat seinen Fokus auf den Polizisten abgeschoben. „Ja, ich fragte Lucheni zu Elisabeth umbringen.“

            Endlich hat der Polizist seine Stimme gefunden. „Warum?“

            Der Tod lächelte kalt. „Engel nennen’s Freude. Teufel nennen’s Pein. Menschen meinen, es muss Liebe sein.“ Er hat finster dreingesehen. „Mein Auftrag heißt zerstören. Ich tu es kalt. Ich hole, die mir gehören, jung oder alt. Ich weiß nicht, wie geschehen kann, was es gar nicht gibt. Doch es stimmt: ich liebe sie.“

            Der Polizist brauchte eine wenige Momenten zu das verarbeiten. „Liebe… Tod…“ Wahnsinn! Dieses ganze Ding war totaler Wahnsinn! Er schüttelte ihm den Kopf. „Sie weichen aus, Lucheni!“

            „Aber wenn ich es ihnen sage! Sie liebte den Tod.“ Lucheni warf einen Blick auf den Tod. „Und er liebte sie.“

            Der Tods antwortenden Blick war dunkel.

            „Zum letzten Mal, Lucheni! Wer waren Ihre Hintermänner?“

            „Der Tod! Nur der Tod!“

            „Er wisst. Ich bin hier“, kommentierte der Tod. „Wissen Sie noch?“ Seine Stimme war sehr sarkastisch.

            „Ach! Müssen Sie auch noch Salz in die Wunde streuen?“

            „Natürlich. Was erwarten Sie?“

            Lucheni starrte an. Der Tod grinste.

            Der Polizist wischte sich die Augen aus und seufzte. „Das Motiv, Lucheni?“

            Der italienische Anarchist lächelte mit einem spitzbübischen Blitzen in seine Augen. „Die Liebe! _Un grande amore_!“ Er lachte laut.

            Der Tod schein gelangweilter (und ein bisschen verdrießt). „Sind Sie fertig?“, fragte er Lucheni.

            „Hmmm. Ja, ich denke so.“

            „Gut.“ Dann sagte er zu dem Polizisten: „Sie haben sein Geständnis und ich als ein Zeuge. _Jetzt_ darf ich gehen? Meine… Kaiserin erwartet mich.“

            „Um. …“ Was sollte er sagen? „Ja, geh. Wir können ihn vorwerfen.“

            Der Tod sagte nichts, nur nickte. Er verklang langsam in die Schatten hinein.

            Andere Polizisten hat Lucheni nach der Zelle mitgenommen. Nach dem Attentäter weg war, ging der befragende Polizist zu einer Kneipe. Er hatte genug, und er brauchte ein Getränk. Tritten in die Kneipe setzte er an die Theke auf und ein alkoholisches Getränk bestellte. Aus seinem Augenwinkel hat er zwei Figuren mit schwarzen Kleidungen und schwarzen Gebäudeflügeln sehen. Augenblickich verdrehte er den Kopf für einen besseren Blick. Irgendwie hat er gewusst, dass diese Figuren zu dem Tod gehörten, und die die Todesengel waren. Seltsam hat niemand anderen ihre Gebäudeflügele bemerkt.

            Ein Todesengel hat ihn bemerkt. „So, haben Sie unser Chef kennengelernt?“

            Er nickte widerstrebend. „Ja.“

            Der Todesengel schein verständnisvoll. „Es tut mir leid. Sei froh, die Sie sich nicht mit ihm zu tun tu haben.“

            Der Polizist stürzte sein Getränk hinunter. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“ Er gestikulierte. „Barkeeper! Das nächste Getränk geht auf meine Rechnung.“

            Persönlich, hat er gedacht, dass es nicht genug Alkohol in die Welt für alle gabt.

           

           

 

 

           


End file.
